


Mischief at McDonald's

by spidcrwcb



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Awsten + Travis' Slumber Party Podcast Submission, Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, Cock Vore, I am so sorry for this, M/M, Vore, Weirdness, demon awsten knight, demon sex?, disgusting, mcdonalds, this is the most fucked up thing i have ever written i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidcrwcb/pseuds/spidcrwcb
Summary: Awsten and his boyfriend Maxx go on a double date with Nicki Minaj and John Cena. The double date quickly escalates into violence, cannibalism, and death. I am so sorry.





	Mischief at McDonald's

**Author's Note:**

> awsten and travis i am so sorry for this

Awsten never thought he’d find himself going on a double date, let alone one with Maxx, Nicki Minaj, and John Cena. He and Maxx had been dating for awhile, so when his lover suggested a double date he agreed quickly -- that was his first mistake. So now, due to his unworthy yet wholehearted trust in Maxx , he was sat at a booth in McDonald’s with a rapper and a WWE superstar. Let’s just say, he had no idea what the fuck was going on.

“So, Awsten, how’s the music business treating you?” John Cena inquired, tossing a fry in his mouth. The worst part of this, Awsten decided, was trying to converse with John while he was dressed in his goddamn wrestling outfit. Awsten forced a smile, overall looking dead inside. “Oh, it’s great. A bunch of teenagers harass me on Twitter, so that’s fun.” He said dryly, causing Maxx to elbow him in the ribs harshly. Awsten winced, shooting daggers at Maxx before turning back to John. “All jokes aside, it’s actually really fun.” He started, relaxing a bit as he talked freely. “It’s been a dream of mine since I was a teen, so I’m hella stoked about it.” He nodded, before taking a sip of his drink.   
  
John smiled in return, nodding with a deep laugh. “Sounds like it. Y’know, I’ve had a handful of teenagers harass me too. It’s hard being sexy.” He stated, winking at Awsten flirtatiously. Awsten just stared at him, blinking. He was really going to have to kick Maxx’s ass later. At that moment, Nicki spoke up. “I know your white ass did not just motherfucking wink at him.” She sassed out sharply, to which John turned to look at her with wide eyes. Awsten sunk down in his seat a bit, admittedly a bit scared of Nicki.

John looked at her with a confused look, opening his mouth to speak but being cut off by her booming voice. “Oh, so now you can’t even motherfuckin’ speak, huh? You were being so big and bold just a minute ago, trying to fuck that little white boy right here in this booth.” At that, Awsten sat up. “Wait, hold on-” He tried to interject, but Nicki snapped her gaze to him with a glare. “Did any ask you to speak, chicken legs?” She said, causing Awsten to stand up. “Alright, Nicki. I didn’t want to fucking be here with y’all in the first place and I sure as hell didn’t come to get involved in your petty drama.” At this, Nicki stood as well and cackled. “Look who’s fuckin’ brave.” She teased, before suddenly pulling out a glock and aiming it at Awsten’s dick.

As soon as Maxx saw the gun being pointed at his man’s precious meat, he finally decided to interject. “Wait! Anywhere but there! That’s all I’m dating him for!” He exclaimed, pleading with Nicki. “You’re what?!” Awsten exclaimed, turning to Maxx with fury in his eyes. Nicki groaned. “Enough of this shit!” She demanded, before pointing her gun at the Set It Off member and shooting him directly in the stomach. Awsten shrieked out, moving to check on Maxx when Nicki shot him too -- right in the ass. “Ow, fuck!” He exclaimed, holding his bleeding ass cheek. “Oh, that’s fucking it!” Awsten yelled, pulling a toothbat out from under the table. He moved to swing at her when John stopped them both, suddenly naked.

“Can’t we just work this out?” He asked loudly, his pecs flexing irresistibly. Nicki and Awsten both looked at him, then back at each other, before setting down their weapons. Awsten pounced on him first, the wrestler catching his weight with ease. He rabidly pressed their lips together, kissing him ferociously. John moaned, kissing him back with just as much intensity. Below Awsten, Nicki was on her knees pulling John’s enormous cock into her mouth. The width of his dick caused her jaw to unhinge like a snake and her throat to expand in accomodation for his length. Johns member just kept growing in her mouth to the point that her mandible snapped right off and fell to the floor between them.

Rather than stopping, John took the opportunity to fuck in and out of her lax mouth and throat whilst using the blood gushing into her as lubricant. He let out a mighty roar into Awstens eager mouth, sucking on his tongue as if he were sucking on a titty for milk. Awsten clawed at John’s shoulders, skin shredding under his fingertips, and bit at his lip. He drew blood and began sucking it out of the wrestler’s lip as if he was dehydrated, rutting his own hard dick against John’s ripped abdomen. His sucking and biting became insistent to that point that he ripped the man’s lip right from his face, chewing on it like a gummy candy before swallowing it with a wet gulp.   
  
Mr. Cena just moaned, blood pouring out of his face and dripping down to serve as more lubricant for his cock that was still fucking in and out of Nicki’s deformed face. Blood dripped down onto the rappers giant milk sacks and to her pussy, where she fucked it into her hole. After a moment, she grew desperate and bit John’s member straight from his body; ripping it off and swallowing it hole as if she were a rabid animal in the wild. John screamed in pleasure, spurting blood all over Nicki and Awsten’s lower half. The purple-haired man moaned as well, dropping down from John’s hips and next to Nicki where he could be squirted with it even more.

As soon as he was next to her, Nicki took ahold of his cock and began bruisingly jerking him off, the head of his cock turning purple from the grip she had on him. He winced and moaned at the same time, the tip weeping red precum all over her hand. Awsten turned to her then and crawled onto her lap, burrowing his face into her neck to suck and rip flesh from her body. Nicki gasped and moaned, finger banging herself so hard her pussy ripped open and she squirted puss all over the place. From her bruising grip, Awstens cock began to rupture and he blew his load out all at once like a cannon. After that, his dick deflated and withered up -- never to be used again.

Meanwhile, Maxx had bled out and died while the rest of them were turning to cannibalism. His death had been excruciating, but at least he didn’t have to deal with Awsten’s weird toothbat obsession anymore. He could finally be at peace. His soul lifted from his body and to Heaven, as he had never done anything wrong in his entire life. Maxx Danziger was hand-crafted by God himself and had been an angel among mortals. May he rest in peace.

Seemingly remembering that Maxx’s body was still present, Awsten’s head snapped in its direction. His eyes turned completely black, his true being revealing itself now that his lover was gone. Large, demonic wings erupted from his back and his teeth sharpened to fangs. Claws grew from his fingertips, horns emerged from his head, and his body grew to extreme proportions. In his true form, Awsten stood at 10 feet tall. He was finally the giant he has always claimed himself to be. He stomped over to Maxx’s body, scooping it up and tilting his head back to allow it to drop into his mouth. Awsten chewed him up, his bones crunching obscenely as he devoured the man. He swallowed him with a loud gulp, before letting out a thundering and evil laugh. The prophecy had been fulfilled at last.

The McDonald’s restaurant was now a bloody, demon inhabited mess. John Cena had bled all the blood from his body, leaving him pale and cold to the touch as he laid on the floor. Nicki was still alive, however she didn’t even look human anymore. Awsten scoffed at the humans. “Such poor design.” He sneered, his voice deep and thundering; completely unrecognizable from his normally high pitched voice. Awsten stomped on their mortal bodies, crushing them and causing the bones to shatter beneath his weight. He then scooped them up and took them to the kitchen, depositing their bodies in the ice cream machine.

As Awsten returned to the main dining room of the McDonald’s, he slowly returned to his normal size and human disguise. He let out a belch, patting his stomach contently with a grin. It had been centuries since his deepest desires had been indulged, and he could now go through life with no further depression or anxiety. The demon was nourished and replenished, and he could hear the whispers of Satan from the depths of hell praising him for his work. Awsten was making his way towards the puddles of blood, desperate to lick them from the floor, when he heard the door behind him open with a chime. Awsten turned to the door, only to see Geoff standing in the entrance in horror.

“Really, Awsten?! Again?!” Geoff asked incredulously, gesturing to the blood splattered around the room. Awsten just shrugged and smiled sheepishly, doing his most innocent puppy dog eyes at Geoff. The older man just sighed, shaking his head at his friend in both amusement and disappointment. “I swear, you’re so fucking lucky you’re cute.” Geoff grumbled, cracking a smile and offering a hand out to Awsten. “C’mon, Dahmer, let’s go get all this blood off of you before the press finds you.” Awsten smirked devilishly, taking Geoff’s hand and allowing himself to be lead out of the restaurant. Little did Geoff know, this was only the beginning of Awsten’s plan to consume all of Earth’s population as slaves of the underworld. He decided he would spare him, however, simply because nobody put up with his shit like he did.

**THE END**

 

 


End file.
